


Into the Wild Blue Yonder

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: this is a supergirl band au, based of the behind the scene pictures that i then made a cheaply done album edit for, so i thought i would make a fic about it. this is part 1. Kara and Alex are looking for something new.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Brainiac 5/Kara Zor-El, Brainiac/Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers/Querl Dox, Querl Dox/Kara Zor-El, nia nal/oc
Kudos: 5





	Into the Wild Blue Yonder

the year was 1964 but not the 1964 you may know. this 1964′s has many wondrous things like trains with rails that twist and turn around buildings, everything from buildings to crosswalks were covered in block colours of just on building would have a pink door, a blue roof, a yellow, red and orange walls and all different coloured windows. lights ran through every inch of any would be dark ally and cars had clear domes over the top of them as they went past.

so down one of these colourful streets, in one of these mixed coloured buildings, in one of the highest rooms, sat a woman painting at the window. The woman had blonde shining hair in a simple updo and blue glasses with cat eye leans. she was wearing a red mod dress and her hands were covered in paints of purple and green. 

she liked to feel the wind in her face as she painted. Her apartment was small and she shared it with her sister Alex, the walls like the buildings are painted in blocked colours, pink, white, red and black. their was only one bedroom which they shared each of them with a small wooden twin bed. The main room had only enough room for one couch and a second hand television that was given to them by there friend Winn before he when to Metropolis to ‘live in the future’ has he put it. so this woman, Kara, continued to paint when the door swings open.

‘Ah, this is so sprocked.’ 

Alex had come bursting in with pout.

‘What happened now.’

Kara asked without looking at her.

‘They fired me, can you believe it?’

‘Really, what did you do.’

Alex took off her black boots and pushed back her messy naturally red hair that had blue strips in it, her heavy dark make up smudged on her face. 

‘Why did i have to do something.’

silence.

‘Ok fine, I started a fight.’

‘Again.’

‘Yeah I know, but since Maggie left I have been having a hard time.’

‘well it just out harder.’

‘Look Kara I feel bad enough as it is could you not make it worse.’

‘Well fine but you have to come to the club with be tonight and ask Miss Grant for a job.’

Alex slumped into the couch and pouted 

‘But Kara.’

‘No buts, i can’t pay for this place all by myself, so you need to clean up..’

‘No…’

‘Yes and you need to get the blue out of your hair and maybe wear one of my dresses and ask for a job.’

‘But Kara I’m a drummer, do you really think she is going to hire me.’

‘Yes she rarely ever turns away a woman who needs work, she is a tough boss but she gives people a chance when they need them.’

‘So she needs a drummer?’

‘I did not say that.’

Alex layed down and sighed heavily.’

‘Fine, but if she makes me a cigarette girl I’m out.’

‘Fine.’

The night came over the city and the neon lights filled the street, the colours on the buildings glimmered in the dark as the rainbow of colours made everything feel alive. 

the sisters made there way down the street until the reached a club with a dark blue neon sign that said 

“Wild Blue Yonder” 

the building was pale blue and was only one colour which was unusual for this town, so it stood out. the sisters walked into the club it was still empty and Kara moved Alex towards a blonde woman at the centre table. Alex was in a clean cut yellow sun dress and Kara was still in her red mod dress but now with her hands clean of paint. 

‘Excuse me, miss Grant.’ 

The woman at the table just took another sip of her martini.

‘Miss Grant, this is my sister Alex she has been out of work resonantly and she was looking for a fresh start.’

The woman sipped again.

‘A Band.’

Kara what confused by this statement.

‘I’m sorry miss Grant, what are you.’

‘I need a band.’

the sisters looked at each other.

‘Why would you say that, miss Grant.’

‘Because Kira, Luthor has been pulling in the big numbers with is little trio of instrument bashes playing that nose he calls music. So if i got an actual real band together it would blow that bald prick out of the water and hopefully wash him out with it too.’

‘I’m a drummer.’

Alex announced, Kara looked over to her.

Miss Grant finally turned to the sister’s

‘And you are?’

‘My sister Alex, miss Grant.’

‘Drummer, any good.’

‘Yes.’

Grant looked the clear cut dress and freshly done hair up and down.

‘Prove it.’

miss Grant waved her hand to the stage.

‘Fine, with me.’

Alex then moved to the stage and hopped on it from the front with no care for her dress, she then sat at the drum kit. She played as fast and as hard as she could forgetting about her audience and fell into her music. When it was over see looked to the centre table. Miss Grant still had a neutral look on her face, she took another sip of her martini and then handed it to Kara.

‘Get me another one, Kara.’

Kara then walked over to the bar and came back with another with the other to women staring at one another in silence. Kara handed miss Grant the drink then she spoke.

‘Alice was it.’

‘Alex, Ma’am.’

‘Alex you are a good enough drummer do you have a band?’

‘No, but Kara is an excellent singer, and we can get the rest together quickly enough.’

Miss Grant then looked at Kara.

‘Can you sing?’

‘Yes, miss Grant I have been singing backup vocals here for two years now.’

‘Oh, fine then. you have two weeks.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘You have two weeks to put a band together and dazzle me and I will hire all of you, but if not your fired and your sister wont get a job, I have no use for dead weight or people who make broken promises. Understood?’

‘Yes ma’am.’

the sisters said in unison.

‘Good off you go.’

Alex got off the stage and the sisters headed up stairs to speck in hushed tones.

‘Two weeks, two weeks how are we going to get a band together in two weeks, I can’t lose my job Alex.’ 

‘It will be ok, there are musicians all over the place.’

‘And how are we going to find them Alex?’

‘We just have to keep our ears open.’

As the conversation died the sisters heard something coming from the top of the stairs, it was the sound of a guitar.

To be continued


End file.
